Engine components may degrade over time, resulting in internally generated wear debris. Wear debris particles may pass through an exhaust system of the engine and exit the engine through a muffler or exhaust stack. Engines may utilize recirculation of exhaust gas from the engine exhaust system to an intake system, a process referred to as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), to reduce regulated emissions. If the engine uses EGR, a portion of the exhaust carrying wear debris may be cooled and mixed with the charge air in the intake system to be used in the combustion process. When recirculated, internally generated debris may pass through the rest of the engine system, thereby leading to further degradation of engine components.